The Uchiha Twins
by Lexipexie08
Summary: Rin and Obito died years ago. Kakashi has been haunted by their deaths ever since. So what happens when one day, when on a mission to capture Itachi Uchiha he runs into someone he thought was dead.
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi Hatake had seen a lot of things during his time as a ninja. Battles that are talked about in history books, the deaths of his father, sensei, and teammates. But the one thing he had never seen was people coming back from the dead.

So how is it that while on a mission to capture the older brother of his former student he was now face to face with his team mate, the girl he had killed when she stood in the way of his attack all those years ago.

"Senpai, everything all right?" Yamato asked.

"Yeah, just saw a ghost." He replied not taking his eyes off the girl standing a few feet away from the group. She was older than he remembered her being. She was around his age. Her short hair was a little past her shoulders and was wavy. She was taller and a lot more serious than he remembered her being. Her clothing was strange. She wore a white tunic that reached mid thigh with long black tights and black boots that reached up to her knees. She also wore a burgundy scarf and an olive coat.

"Karan, we need to get it back. You know what's at stake." The man next to her told her.

"I know brother, I haven't forgotten." She reminded him. Her brother looked to be the same age as her. He was a few inches taller than her. They both had the same dark eyes and a few similar facial features. He wore shorter boots and was dressed in a black coat and pants.

"Then we have to…" he said.

"Kaien, we are not going there." She said giving him a look.

"I don't care who you are or what's going on, but get the hell out of our way!" Screamed Naruto jumping towards them. The two siblings stopped their silent conversation and looked at Naruto, their eyes changing to reveal their Sharingan.


	2. Chapter 2

_Approximately seventeen years earlier_

The Third Great Ninja War had finally ended. After years of heavy losses on all sides, a treaty had finally been reached. Uchiha Obito, was supposed to have died years ago during the battle of Kannabi Bridge but was instead saved by someone who was also supposed to have died decades before. For months he was bedridden recovering from his injuries until that day. The day Nohara Rin, the girl he loved, was killed when she ran in front of his former teammate's attack. He knew she had done that on purpose to save the village but that didn't make it right.

Obito was consumed with grief. Uchiha Madara decided he needed to do something. If Obito was going to be of use for his plans he could not continue like this. After consulting with Zetsu, he came up with an idea. One that could help Obito out of his depression and be of use in the future. He sent Zetsu to obtain the materials needed.

Madara walked to the room where Obito had locked himself in since arriving back at the hideout covered in blood a few days prior. He knocked on the door.

"Go Away." He heard from the other side.

"Open the door." He said in a stern voice.

"No, leave me alone." Obito said in a hoarse voice from the other side.

Madara was out of patience. He kicked the door down and walked in to the room. "I said to leave me alone" Obito said not getting up from his bed.

"The girl, the one that died, how much did you love her?" He asked.

"Why do you care?" Obito said glaring at him.

"Answer the question brat."

After a moment of silence "She was everything to me. She was my best friend. She believed in me since the beginning. She looked after me when I got hurt and was there for me when I didn't have anyone. She never belittled me or mocked me even when everyone else did, and now she's gone." He said tearing up at the end.

"Did you want a future with her?" He asked trying to find the right moment to bring up his idea.

"Why does that matter?"

"Stop questioning me, I don't have a lot of patience." Madara said getting agitated at the young Uchiha.

"If she had given me the chance, yes. I would've wanted a future with her. Marriage, kids, growing old…" He said imagining what could have been.

"What if I told you, that's still a possibility?" Madara said.

"How?" Obito said his face brightening immediately.

"I sent Zetsu to go gather the required materials but I do need something from you. I need to run some tests on you to see if you are a possible donor." Madara said.

"Donor?" Said Obito confused

"I'm going to give your future, but in exchange I want you to swear your loyalty to me. I have plans to build the perfect world. One without wars. A world without suffering. A perfect Utopia. In order to build that I need your help and your loyalty and in exchange I'll give you the dream life you always wanted." He said.

"What do you need? I'll do whatever it takes."

"Whatever it takes?" He said holding back a smile.

"I'll do anything old man, Just tell me what I need to do." Said Obito getting out of bed for the first time in days.

"Follow me then" Said Madara walking out of the room.

Obito had no idea that at that very moment Zetsu was sneaking into the Hidden Leaf Village to obtain the materials Madara had requested. One was a scroll from one of Orochimaru's hidden Labs, and the other was a specific sample from the remains of one Nohara Rin.

The scroll was easy to obtain. Being able to phase through walls had its perks. Obtaining the sample from the grave was another matter. When Zetsu arrived at the cemetery, there was someone visiting the grave, late at night. It was the silver haired ninja from before, when he accompanied Obito to try and save his team mates.

"Rin, I'm sorry I haven't been by to see you. I've been assigned to Anbu and this is the first time in weeks I've had some time off. Minato Sensei is Hokage now and I'm serving directly under him. I think its his way of looking after me despite all the new responsibilities he has. I should leave, It's getting late and I still haven't visited Obito. I'll come back when I can." Kakashi said before looking up for a minute and walking away.

'If only he knew' Zetsu thought to himself.

As soon at it was safe, Zetsu performed a basic earth jutsu to unearth the grave. He unsealed the coffin and did as he was asked. He obtained the sample he needed and resealed the coffin. He placed it back in and reburied it making the grave seem exactly as it had before he had shown up.

Zetsu returned to the hideout and gave the items to Madara.

"There is only one thing missing, the surrogate." Madara said.

"Should I start the search?" Zetsu asked.

"The procedure will take some time. I already obtained the sample from Obito, and you have the sample from the girl, you just need to find a suitable carrier. Someone healthy and that won't be missed." He said.

"I'll start looking, shouldn't be too hard in this war ravaged country." Zetsu said disappearing into the ground.

 _A few weeks later_

Zetsu was at a nearby town. There was a young girl, in her twenties, no family just passing through town. She stayed in towns for a few weeks and worked odd jobs to save enough money before moving on. She was perfect.

"Find the girl and bring her here. The procedure has to happen now."

"She is about to leave town, no one will notice her absence."

"The procedure shall take place tonight."

"And afterwards?" Zetsu asked.

"We let her go until its time. Then we retrieve what is ours and dispose of any evidence." Madara said sternly.

 _Hours later_

Ellia woke up strapped to a table in a dark lab. She had been walking down the road to the next town on her way to the Hidden Leaf Village. She lost everything in the war and wanted a fresh start. A few miles away from her last town she had started to feel lightheaded and before she knew it everything went dark.

"You're awake." A voice said.

Ellia tried to get up, but failed to do so.

"Don't bother, you won't be awake for much longer." Said another voice.

"Who are you?" She asked terrified of what was in store for her.

"You don't need to know. What you do need to know is that you have been chosen for a greater purpose. The procedure you are going to go through is for a bigger purpose. And for that to happen," He said activating his Sharingan. "You need to stay in the next town for the next nine months or so until the birth. You will take care of yourself and most importantly; you will not remember any of this. If anyone asks about the father you say he was a ninja that died on a mission. Do you understand?"

"Yes." She answered obediently. Then genjutsu Madara used on her would keep her complacent and obedient. Now all he had to do was wait.

 _Nine Months Later_

It was in the middle of the night when Zetsu appeared to Madara with the news that Ellia was in labor. Madara's health was deteriorating rapidly but he still had enough strength for one last task.

He and Zetsu left for the nearby town where Ellia was living. She was staying in a small home on the outskirts of the town for expectant mothers. When they arrived they heard screams of pain and the midwife telling her when to breathe and push.

'Won't be long now' Madara thought to himself.

Then they heard it, the cries of a newborn baby.

"It's a boy" They heard the midwife say.

"Uh wait a minute, he's not alone." She said a minute later.

Ten minutes later, there was another cry.

"It's a girl." She said handing the baby to Ellia.

"Little Kaien and Karan. They're so beautiful." Said Ellia holding her newborn children.

"Yes Thank you for taking such good care of them, but we'll be taking them now." Said Madara walking in with Zetsu.

"Who are you?" She said clutching her children close to her.

He activated his Sharingan and made her remember.

"You. Where am I? How is this possible?" She said looking at the babies.

"Like I said before, It's none of your concern." He said walking forward and taking the babies. "Kaien and Karan, They shall do nicely. Zetsu, dispose of the evidence."

As he walked away from the house, he could hear the screams and people begging for their lives before they were abruptly ended.

The children in his arms were sound asleep. 'They're a lot more quiet than their father' he thought to himself.

When he got back to the hideout he placed the twins in the room he had prepared a few weeks ago when he was only expecting one baby not two. They could share a crib for now, Obito could figure it out later. He would give them to their father when he woke up in a few hours. He had fallen asleep after hours of training. The twins would be his reward.

 _The next morning_

Obito awoke to the sound of a baby's crying. He got out of bed and walked to find the source of the noise. He walked to a room he hadn't been inside before and found two babies in a crib, crying.

"I see you've met your son and daughter." Madara said walking into the room.

"My what?" Said Obito confused.

"Son and daughter, the future you wanted with Rin, those are your children."

"How?" Obito said.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth. They're here and your responsibility."

"How is this possible?" He said looking at the twins.

"You really want to know?"

"I obtained a sample from you and Rin and…"

"Rin's dead how did you obtain a sample from her?" Obito questioned.

"How do you think?" Madara said.

His eyes widened when he realized what he meant.

"You desecrated her grave." Obito said disgusted and stepping away from the twins.

"I gave you what you wanted, the how doesn't matter."

"I didn't want it like that, I can't do this." He said running out of the room only to be stopped by Zetsu.

"You can and you will. Those children can be of use to our plans. Even if you don't see them as your children they can still be trained and weather you like it or not you will do as you are told and take care of them."

"I won't." Obito said glaring at Madara.

Madara activated his Sharingan, "You will. You swore your loyalty and you will do as you are told, is that understood."

Obito clenched his jaw and nodded

"Good now look after Kaien and Karan, your children then go get ready for training." Madara said walking away.

"Don't call them that, I am not related to those abominations." Obito said picking up Kaien and realizing he needed a diaper change.


	3. Chapter 3

_Eight Years Later_

Karan and Kaien were growing like weeds. They didn't stay in the hideout for long. Madara died of old age and it was time to move on. Zetsu and Obito went along with the plans Madara left for them. They found Nagato and Konan, and got them on board with the plan. Obito and Zetsu left the twins in their care until they were old enough to start training.

At the age of four, they were taken to a small home in the country, out of the eye of anyone that would ask questions. There Obito started training them. The training was brutal on the kids but they endured and grew stronger. By the age of five both of them could use the Uchiha Clan's Great Fireball Jutsu.

Both of the twins were gifted but of the two Karan was more advanced. Along with mastering the Fireball Jutsu, she also mastered the Phoenix Flower Jutsu, and the Shadow Clone Jutsu. This was in part due to her gift in Chakra Control. She had also taken an interest medical ninjutsu. She hadn't had much luck there but was very good administering first aid treatments since she had a lot of practice with Kaien.

Kaien had more of a hard time, but that did not stop him from trying. He believed that as the older sibling it was his responsibility to protect his sister. He trained every hour of everyday and he reaped the rewards. The siblings were inseparable. When Obito tried to punish Kaien, Karan would take the blame to protect her brother and Kaien would do the same for his sister. Obito would come and go leaving the twins under the supervision of white Zetsu, which pretty much equaled no supervision.

One day, as the twins were taking a break from training Obito appeared but not alone. The kids were playing until they heard the calls of the one person they were never happy to see. Their joyful smiles disappeared and were replaced by grim frowns.

"Kaien, Karan, come here now," he said sternly.

The twins turned to look at each other and gave each other a nod. They held each other's hand and walked to their caretaker, getting ready for whatever mood he may be in.

"Have you been training?" He said looking at them.

"Yes, sir." They answered at the same time.

"Good, its time to start the next step of your training. It will be harder than before. I don't have time to oversee this so I brought someone who can. Itachi will oversee your training from now on. You will do as he says or will be punished, is that understood." He said as the twins bowed they're heads.

"Yes, sir" They answered.

Itachi just watched the interaction between the three. Madara asked him to join his organization the Akatsuki, after leaving Konoha. He said he needed time before presenting him to the other members. In the meantime he had a job for him, training two of the organizations wards, he had said to describe them. Looking at them now he wondered where they had come from. The children shared a lot of similar features, from their eyes and nose, to the way they walked.

The girl reminded him of someone but he didn't know whom. She had dark eyes just like her brother. She had short brown hair that was loose in a short chin length bob. She wore a purple kimono dress with short tights under and black ninja sandals.

Her brother wore a short sleeve black tee shirt with a red hoodie and white shorts and black ninja sandals as well.

"I'll leave you to it." He said vanishing.

The twins looked relieved that he was gone but still concerned with the stranger standing in front of them.

Itachi decided to break the silence by staring off the same way his sensei back in Konoha had.

"How about you two introduce yourselves. Start with your names, likes, dislikes and goals." Itachi said.

Kaien and Karan turned to look at each other and had a silent conversation with their eyes.

'Is he serious?" Kaien thought.

'The way he's looking at us I'd say he is.' Karan thought.

'Do we answer honestly' Kaien asked.

'Well you did hear him, do as he said or else.' Karan said giving him a glare.

'Twin act then' Kaien thought with a smirk.

Karan just nodded at that.

'They seem to get along well enough' Itachi thought.

"I'm Uchiha Kaien." The boy introduced himself surprising Itachi.

"I'm Uchiha Karan" The girl said next. Itachi had a hard time trying to contain his surprise.

"I like swimming, running, and the color red." Kaien said slightly smiling thinking about it.

"I like reading, the stars and the color blue." Karan said smiling politely.

The twins got quiet. "Any dislikes?" he said wondering why they got quiet.

"Madara." They both answered at the same time.

"And goals." He asked.

The twins just looked at him confused.

"Goals, like what we want for our future?" Karan asked.

"Yes." Itachi said observing them.

"Don't know." Said the boy with a shrug.

"Same." Said the girl.

"Then what are you training for?" Itachi asked them.

"To get strong enough to protect my sister." The boy said.

"To be able to protect my brother." The girl answered.

"Then that's your goal." Itachi said.

"What about you? Are you going to introduce yourself?" Kaien said making his sister glare at him.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi, I like tea and dango, I dislike… certain people, and my goal is to protect someone I care about." Itachi said looking nostalgic, thinking about his brother who is the same age as the children sitting in front of him.

'I wonder who that person is, he looks sad.' Karan thought.

"Since I'm now in charge of your training I want to see where you're at so you two are going to spar. No weapons, just taijutsu and ninjutsu. Match ends when someone pins the other or someone gives up." He said.

Karan and Kaien stood up and got ready. They made the union symbol and waited for Itachi to say go.

As soon as he did, Kaien ran to tackle his sister but she dodged him at the last minute. She then tried to kick him and he managed to block it. He took advantage to try and knock her down with a punch but she had used the substitution jutsu.

'Where did she go?' Kaien though as he started looking around.

Then from above a tree she jumped down and tried to land a hit but he managed to jump out of the way.

'Taijutsu isn't working, Kai can read my moves too fast for me to land any hits' Karan thought.

"Time to stop holding back Kar." Kaien called out.

"Was about to say the same thing." Replied Karan.

The twins jumped up and started making handsigns. They were so fast Itachi had to activate his Sharingan to be able to tell what they were going to do.

"Fire Style: Giant Fireball Jutsu" They both yelled out at the same time.

'For someone at that age to have enough chakra to pull off a jutsu of that size after using a substitution technique is rare. She must either have massive massive chakra reserves or great control.' Itachi thought.

The fireballs met and blasted both of them in opposite directions. Kaien landed in the lake nearby and Karan against a tree.

Itachi looked at both of them and realized they were near their limit. 'Now might be a good time to end this' He thought but before he could do anything he heard Kaien yell out "Water Style: Giant wave vortex." And a giant wave went to go attack Karan. The wave crashed against her and she was knocked out. She was on the ground not moving. When Kaien walked closer to check on her, something grabbed his leg and pulled him down.

"Earth Style: Head under Jutsu." Karan Said pulling her brother down.

"But how?!" Kaien said confused. He turned to look at where he thought his sister had been and saw the shadow clone disappear.

"Shadow clone? No fair Karan, you know I still can't do that one yet." Kaien complained trying to free himself.

"You used the giant wave knowing I can't swim. Serves you right." Karan retorted panting.

"That's enough you two." Itachi said ending the fight. "Karan won the match, never expect your opponent to play fair they'll find a weakness and won't hesitate to use it against you. Now unbury your brother." She told Karan.

She started to dig Kaien out but as she started walking to him she fainted. As she was falling Itachi caught her.

"Nee-chan!" Kaien said somehow managing to free himself and running to his sister's side.

'She used too much Chakra. Her limits are beyond what I expected for someone her age' Itachi said looking her over.

"What's wrong with her Itachi-san?" Kaien said worried.

"She used too much Chakra in the fight. She just needs rest." He said picking the girl up. "Let's go back to the house, She needs rest. And it's getting late, I'll start on dinner."

"Okay" said Kaien following him.

'Why did he ask me to train these two? They are more proficient than any genin I've seen. They could probably be ranked at Chunin or higher' Itachi thought.

After putting Karan on her sleeping mat, he started making dinner. He made some stir-fry and rice. He was surprised when Karan woke up and had dinner with them despite the fact that she should have been passed out until the next morning. They were quiet at dinner and were careful about anything they said in front of him. After dinner they each cleaned their placemat and thanked him for dinner before heading off to bed.

Itachi went outside to get some air and think about everything that happened that day.

At that minute he felt Madara materialize next to him.

"How was training?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Why did you ask me to train them? They are more than advanced enough to perform missions." Itachi said.

"Something bothering you?" Obito said with a smirk under his mask.

"Uchiha Kaien and Karan" he said "How?"

"Synthetic fertilization and implantation in a surrogate. One of the techniques Orochimaru developed before abandoning Konoha."

"They're biological father by donation was an Uchiha." He said almost angrily clenching his hand in a fist.

"The girl, she reminds me of someone I've seen before." Said Itachi, still wondering from where though.

"That's not important, Train them to the best of your abilities, which I know is far superior the level those brats are currently at." Obito said.

"Why do you need them, you have the Akatsuki?" Itachi asked.

"I don't need them specifically, I need their Sharingan." Said Obito teleporting away.

 **Hey all I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Just wanted to say thanks for reading and that I'm looking forward to reading your reviews about this story. I kind of started it when I got this idea out of nowhere and started writing before I forgot. Anyway please let me know what you think. Thank you :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_One Year Later_

After one year of training the Kaien and Karan had improved their already impressive repitoire of jutsu. Kaien had even mastered the shadow clone jutsu to the annoyance of his sister. Karan had trained with Itachi to increase her endurance and chakra reserves and could now perform basic medical ninjutsu she learned from a book she had read. Her taijutsu had improved greatly since they had started. Both of the twins could perform at least three different element jutsu and we're starting on their fourth.

Despite their great accomplishment Obito or Madara as the three knew him as, was not happy that neither Kaien nor Karan had managed to awaken their Sharingan.

One night, after the twins had were asleep, he appeared on the porch where Itachi was waiting for him.

"Madara," Itachi calmly greeted him.

"Itachi, it's time. The Akatsuki are waiting for you." He said.

"When?" Itachi asked standing up.

"Three days from now, in the Hidden Rain." Madara said.

"What about Kaien and Karan?"

"Bring them with you, They've been here long enough." He said before teleporting away.

Itachi just sighed and decided to go and start packing. It was going to be a long journey.

 _Two days later_

The trip served as a good time to work on survival training. Since Itachi was a wanted ninja he had to avoid being seen, so the main roads were not an option. The hike over the mountain instead of going around it was the best option. They were ahead of schedule so they had a day of training on the way to the hidden rain. He started them off with chakra control exercises and some light sparing with is shadow clones. Kaien took longer that Karan to break out of the genjutsu but not by much. After some combined attacks they managed to defeat Itachi's shadow clone.

"Good Job, now I want you to climb up the cliff. I'll meet you up there." Said Itachi before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"He's already up there isn't he?" Kaien asked.

"I think he was always there." Karan said walking over to start climbing.

"Why are you climbing like that, just use chakra to walk up there Kar." Karen said

"I don't think that's what Itachi meant when he said climb." Karan retorted.

"Oh come on sis it'll be faster." Karen said walking in circles around his sister.

"Kai, be careful you don't want to..." But she was cut off by her brother tripping and not being able to regain his footing. She reached her hand out and grabbed him but the added weight made her loose her grip and she fell down along with her brother into the river below them.

Once in the water the siblings got separated. Karan managed to swim to get out but Kaien got dragged further down until he managed to grab onto a rock and push himself to the other side of the river and got out.

"Kaien," He heard his sister call out to him.

"I'm fine, you?" She asked worried about him.

"I'm okay, we can't swim across, the current is too strong." He told her.

"Let's go back and meet at the cliff." Karan suggested.

"Okay." He said before running off. Something didn't feel right to him. He felt as if he was being watched.

Back at the cliff, Itachi saw Kaien and Karan fall but just as he was about to go help them, Madara appeared.

"Don't, let them do it themselves. I want to see how much they've improved." Madera said.

"You're finally taking an interest in them?" Itachi said curious as to why he would suddenly care about their training. He had not stopped by to check in on them once in the entire year he was training them.

"I want to see how they handle this test."

"Test?" Itachi questioned.

"There is a gang of s-ranked rogue ninja hiding in the forest. I want to see how they handle it." 'Who knows we might get lucky and one of them may finally awaken their Sharingan.' Obito though to himself.

"That's why you suggested this route to the hideout." Itachi said.

"The gang has been causing trouble for Kakuzu's business deals, It's a waste of time to send one of the Akatsuki to deal with such a pest, the twins were a better option."

"That's not the only reason." Itachi pointed out.

"Perceptive as always," Madara said.

"You're trying to get them to awaken their Sharingan at the risk of getting them killed in the process."

"Careful Itachi, someone might start to think you've started to get attached."

Itachi glared at the masked man. Truth was, he was attached to the twins. Kaien reminded Itachi of Sasuke, with his determination to get stronger and perfect his jutsu. Karan reminded him of Shisui, she was kind and very intuitive and perceptive. The loyalty they had towards each other was admirable.

"They're more than capable of taking care of themselves. You'd know that if you had watched them train." Itachi said trying to change the subject.

"We'll see." Said Madara as he teleported away.

Kaien had gotten about halfway back to the cliff, when he started to hear voices. He decided to stop and take a look. Before he could find them they found him.

"Who do we have here?" He heard someone say from behind him.

"It's just a brat." He heard another voice say.

"Hey kid what are you doing here?" He heard the first voice ask. Kaien turned around to face them. He saw a tall man with black hair and yellow eyes with a shorter man with brown eyes and long hair in a ponytail.

"I fell in the river and got dragged here." He told them.

Both of the strange men turned to look at each other. "Hear that Cato," The tall one said to the shorter man.

"Probably means the brat isn't alone, Send Lia to scout ahead." The short one asked.

"Hai. What about him?" The tall one asked.

"May as well take him with us use him as bait." He said with a sinister smirk.

At that Kaien pulled out a kunai and got in a defense position waiting for one of them to try and move against him.

"Aww look at that, the brat wants to play ninja." The tall one said with a smirk.

"I'm not a brat," And with that he started making handsigns. "Katon: Giant Fireball Jutsu."

The fireball flew towards the two rogue ninja but they dodged it just in time.

"Troublesome brat," Said Cato as he started throwing shuriken at Kaien. The shorter one took advantage of that to use a jutsu to camouflage himself. Kaien used a substitution and took advantage to try and get away. As soon as he thought he got away, he felt something hit him behind the head and he was on the floor. Just before he lost consciousness he saw the ninja appear in front of him.

"Should have gone the other way kid." He heard him say.

Meanwhile Karan decided to get back as fast as possible and was jumping from branch to branch in an effort to get back faster. She stopped when a woman dressing in a black yukata stood in her way.

"Well, what do you know? Shiro was right that brat wasn't alone." She heard her say.

"Who are you? And what did you do to Kaien?" Karan demanded hiding her worry behind an angry glare.

"Don't worry, you'll see him soon enough." She said making handsigns before disappearing into thin air.

"What the…?" that's when she felt it and immediately disrupted the flow of chakra to break out of the genjutsu.

As soon as she was out of it, the first thing she saw was the woman come at her with a kunai. Karan managed to dodge the attack but fell off the branch to the ground. The woman threw shuriken down at her and Karan barely managed to jump out of the way but not without cutting her arm. She was lucky they had worked on chakra control a few weeks ago and Karan had learned how to walk on water. The strong current of the river forced Karan to use more chakra. She needed to end the fight fast and find her brother or Itachi.

"Who are you?" Karan asked.

"I'm Lia, I was sent here to capture you but with all the trouble you're giving me, I'll just save myself the trouble and kill you." She said with a smirk.

Karan pulled out a kunai. "Not gonna happen. So I'm asking again, where is my brother?"

"Brother?" She said before laughing. "He's with my team. Brat didn't put up much of a fight but then again how much of a fight could a pipsqueak like him put up against 2 S-rank rogue ninja."

'This is bad, I can't take on 2 S-rank ninja on my own. I need to get to Itachi' Karan thought.

"What do you want?" Karan asked.

"Same thing anyone else would want, Money. Someone would pay a good ransom for a pair of brats like you two. If not we could always sell you in the black market."

"Where is he?" Karan said stalling so she could think of a plan.

"Don't worry, you'll see him soon" She said throwing more kunai at Karan.

Karan jumped up to avoid them before going on the offensive. In mid-air she formed handsigns for a jutsu she had seen her brother do once before. "Katon: Phoenix Flower Jutsu"

The fireballs flew towards Lia but she counter attacked, "Suiton: Water bullet Jutsu."

The water dissipated the fireballs but not the shuriken inside. Lia barely managed to deflect the shuriken. She walked closer to Karan and was getting ready to make another handsign but before she could Karan lifted her hands and pulled on something, Ninja wire.

Karan knew that her opponent was faster than she was and that her aim was no where near as good as her brother's but she did know how to set a trap.

"What?! How?" Lia screamed panicking. The wire was wrapped around her and she was barely floating in the river.

"You got distracted." Karan said. "Now tell me where is my brother?" Karan said glaring at the woman.

"I'm not telling you anything brat." Lia said struggling to stay above the water.

"Fine then, I'll just leave you here and I'll find them myself." Karan bluffed.

As soon as she turned around Lia started coughing. The river's current was strong and she could barely stay afloat. "Fine, I'll tell you just let me out of this thing."

"Tell me where he is first." Karan said crossing her arms.

"We set up camp in a clearing two kilometers east of here, now let me out." Karan went up to her and punched her, knocking her out. Then she dragged the woman out of the river and tied her to a tree with ninja wire. It might have been a bit excessive but better safe than sorry.

Karan started to weigh her options. She was the closest to Kaien and if she waited too long she could lose track of them. She looked at the woman standing in front of her and she got an idea.

She used a transformation jutsu to transform into Lia and went to go find her brother. She observed for a few minutes before finally going ahead with her plan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all, heres the next chapter. i just wanted to say thank you for anyone that's read the story. I also wanted to ask you guys to please review the story. I really want to know how you're liking it so far or if you wanted to ask any questions to go ahead and put them in the comments or PM me. I love hearing from you al and it helps me get inspired to write the next chapter faster. Anyway enjoy :)**

"Took you long enough," A tall man asked her when she walked towards the two men who captured her brother.

"Find anyone?" The shorter one asked.

"Found the brat's sister," Karan said.

"Where is she?" The short one asked.

"Hit her over the head and threw her down a waterfall." Karan said mimicking the same attitude Lia had shown when they were fighting.

"No! Karan. What did you do to my sister?" Kaien screamed out.

"I thought we told you to bring back whoever you found." The skinny one said angrily.

"Little brat made me mad, she was more trouble than she was worth. We already have the one brat, we don't need another one." Karan said looking at Kaien and trying to see if he had any injuries.

"That wasn't for you to decide." The tall one said walking over to her.

"Then go look for her yourself." Karan said glaring at him. He didn't take his eyes off of her.

"Did you find anyone else?" the shorter one said interrupting their stare off.

"No, the girl was alone." Karan answered.

"Fine, let's call it a night. Lia since you lost the girl, you get first watch." The short one said.

"Okay." Karan said.

"Really?" The taller one said a bit surprised.

"Yeah what of it?" Karan responded.

The two men exchanged looks but shrugged it off. They went to their sleeping mats and fell asleep. Once Karan saw they were deep enough in sleep she undid the transformation jutsu and untied Kaien who had fallen asleep as well.

"Kai, wake up. Kaien." Karan shook him awake. He looked startled. When he saw his sister he was shocked and tackled her in a hug.

"I thought you were dead." He whispered.

"Sorry had to make them buy it." Karan whispered. "Come on lets go before they wake up." She helped her brother up and they jumped up a tree and started jumping from branch to branch.

They didn't get very far before they were attacked.

"I knew something was wrong. Lia never accepts any of my plans without a fight." The tall one, Shiro as Kaien remembered what his name, said.

"Where is Lia? Can't believe she was beat by a snot nosed brat." Cato said.

"I'm not a brat, my name is Karan. I did what I had to to get by brother. Your teammate is tied up somewhere. I'll tell you where she is if you let us go." Karan tried to bargain.

They turned to look at each other before Cato attacked them with senbon. Karan and Kaien managed to deflect them with kunai before Shiro came at them.

"We don't need Lia. If she was bested by a kid less than half her age she's not worth having around." Shiro said.

"She's your friend." Kaien snarled in disbelief that they would turn their backs on her so easily.

"We're rogue ninjas kid. Its every man for himself out there." Cato said throwing more senbon at Kaien. He was hit by a few but they were shallow hits.

Shiro went after Karan on the ground, with Earth style ninjutsu. "Doton: Mudslide jutsu."

Karan managed to jump up just before the mudslide knocked down the tree she was on. In mid air she reacted quickly. "Katon: Giant Fireball Jutsu." Shiro slipped in the mud he created and was hit by the attack. Karan landed on one of the branches of a tree. She looked down but just saw fire.

'Now's my chance, I need to get Kai and get out of here.' She thought.

She turned around felt something kick her hard and send her flying through the air. She crashed against a tree and felt it crack against her.

"Thought you had me didn't you" Shiro said. "I'm not Lia. A trick like that won't take me down."

"She said the same thing before I knocked her out." Karan said with a smirk. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Kaien fight with Cato. Her brother was obviously exhausted. She saw he had more cuts than before and a few needles sticking out of his arm. They were both fighting with taijutsu. Kaien and Cato were evenly matched the only advantage Cato had were the few cuts Kaien had.

Karan was so distracted she barely managed to duck in time to avoid Shiro's kick.

"You're brother isn't going to win girl, Cato was part of black ops for Kirigakure under the fourth Mizukage." He said pulling out a kunai.

"We'll see." Was all Karan said, Blocking his attack and going on the offensive.

Meanwhile Kaien was having a hard time keeping up with the ninja in front of him. He got hit by a few needles and was having a hard time keeping his arm up/

"I see the paralyzing agent is kicking in." Cato said.

'Paralyzing agent, Shit' Kaien thought.

"Just means I have to hurry up and take you down." Kaien said going forward for an attack but just as he was about to land a hit his opponent disappeared.

Karan was matching Shiro hit for hit. Her taijutsu skills had improved with Itachi's training and it was showing. She was about to use another jutsu when she saw her brother stop moving. He was just standing still, as Cato was about to throw more senbon at him.

"Kaien move!" Karan screamed at him but he didn't listen and he was hit. Karan moved as fast as she could to catch her brother as he started to fall. She caught him in mid air and rolled when they landed. She started checking her brother's wounds. The senbon had hit close to his heart and in his neck but that wasn't what scared her. Kaien wasn't breathing.

"Kai, come on wake up. Seriously, Kaien get up please." She said sobbing. She checked his pulse and didn't feel anything. "No!" She cried out. The two rogue ninja went down to try and finish her off.

"One down, one more to go." Cato said.

"I told you girl, your brother was not match for Cato. Give up now and we'll make it quick."

Karan looked up and them. She could see Cato pull out more senbon and start to move to throw them. She moved out of the way before any of them landed on her or her brother. She pulled out her kunai.

"Katon: Pheonix Flower Justu." She said releasing her attack. They easily dodged the attack like she predicted and she appeared behind them throwing shuriken at Shiro and kicking Cato in the ribs, sending him into a tree.

Karan went toward Cato and through more shuriken at him. He started making handsigns that Karan read easily and she mimicked them faster than her opponent could form them. "Doton: Earth Dragon Jutsu!" the dragon formed from the ground and tackled into Cato, crushing him against the tree he was leaning on.

She saw something move out of the cornier of her eye. She stuck out her arm with a kunai in that direction stabbing Shiro in the shoulder. He was not expecting that.

"Y-your eyes, they're different." He stuttered out.

Karan was confused why he would say that. She started walking toward him but on the second step she fell down.

'Crap, I over did it again. I still hadn't fully recovered all the chakra from fighting Lia and the transformation' Karan thought.

"Not much use to you without chakra though is it?" Shiro said standing up. "May as well put you out of your misery." He said pulling out a kunai.

He took three steps before something kicked him away. "Stay away from my sister." Kaien said panting. Karan looked up at him and couldn't believe her eyes. They were red with two tomoe around the pupil.

"Kaien." Karan called out to him.

"Kar, you alright." He said looking her over. "Your eyes, they're red." He whispered.

"So are yours." She said.

"Lets deal with that later, first, we have to deal with him." Kaien said.

"Right, I think I have enough for one last one." Karan said standing up.

"Let's make it fast." Kaien said. 'The paralyzing agent hasn't worn off completely' he thought.

Before Shiro could even move the twins were hitting him from every direction, they were so fast. They could read any move he made. He couldn't even reach for a weapon before the stabbed his arm again and then the leg. He couldn't move.

The last thing he saw was both siblings making handsigns so fast he couldn't tell what they were.

'Katon: Dragon Flame Jutsu' They yelled out at the same time before the flames consumed him.

By the time they were done, the surrounding forest was set ablaze. The twins were exhausted and just sat next to each other leaning against the tree. The forest was coming down around them but they were too tired to move.

Itachi saw the start of the fire from the cliff. He had had enough of Madara's interference. The fire was a tipping point. He had to go check on Karan and Kaien. As he got closer the fire had gotten bigger.

There were no threats that he could sense. At the center of it where the flames were the most intense he found the twins leaning against each other. They turned to look at him and he was shocked at what he saw. Both of them had activated their sharingan. As soon as they saw it was Itachi they deactivated it.

"Took you long enough" Kaien coughed out.

"We need to move" Karan said but didn't move. Itachi looked over them. It wasn't that they didn't want to move, they couldn't. They were each suffering from severe chakra exhaustion. He moved towards them and picked them up. He moved away from the fire and started walking towards the camp. The twins passed out before he was half way there and before Madara appeared.

"They're still alive I see." He said with his arm crossed.

"Yes they also defeated the ninja in the forest." Itachi said.

"Don't bother heading back, I'll teleport you to the hideout." Madara said absorbing him to the other dimension and then to the hideout.

"Was it worth it?" Itachi asked.

"They proved themselves, even if they didn't awaken their sharingan I saw their potential." Madara said. Then a woman with blue hair and an origami rose in her hair appeared.

"Konan." Madara said nodding to her.

"I see you bring guests," She said walking over to Itachi. She took Karan and Kaien from him and looked them over. "What happened to them?"

"There were ninja in the forest. I wanted to test their abilities so I did." Madara answered simply.

"How could you? They're children. How injured are they?" Konan said glaring at Madara. Itachi could tell she genuinely cared about the siblings.

"They're assets, they're mine to do with as I please. As for their injuries I don't know, Itachi?" Madara said.

"They don't have any serious injuries, some minor cuts and bruises. Its mostly just chakra exhaustion." Itachi told her.

"I'll take them to rest in a guest room." She said carrying them down the hallway.

Once she was gone, "Follow me, It's time you met the leader of the Akatsuki." Madara said.

'Leader?' Itachi thought to himself as he followed Madara.


	6. Chapter 6

The twins were unconscious for three days. Karan was the first one to fully regain consciousness. When she woke up she was startled, she had no idea where she was. She looked around trying to figure out where she was. She saw her brother lying on another bed on the other side of the room. Then the door opened.

"You're awake. Had us concerned for while." She heard someone say and she turned to look at who it was.

"K-Konan-chan." Karan said surprised. Before Itachi had arrived a year ago, Karan and Kaien were watched mostly by Zetsu, but a couple of years before when Madara had started working with the Akatsuki they were introduced to Konan. She would occasionally stop by and help with their training or bring them supplies they needed. She and Karan had bonded instantly. Karan thought of her as an older sister. Konan tried not to make her feelings known but she couldn't help but be reminded of herself and her friends when she saw the twins.

"You've been unconscious for three days. Kaien has been in and out but you haven't moved a muscle since you got here." She said putting down a change of clothes at the foot of the bed.

"Where are we?" Karan asked curiously.

"Amegakure, in a safe house." Konan answered.

"How did we get here?" Karan asked confused since the last thing she remembered was being in the burning forest.

"Madara brought the three of you in a few days ago. What exactly happened?" She asked concerned.

"We were training on the way here. Kaien and I got separated in the forest. There was a group of ninja in there that we fought and then…" Karan wanted to tell Konan about the fight, how everything became clearer after a while and when she saw her brother get hurt but she thought that if Madara found out who knows what might happen.

"Then?" She asked.

"We teamed up and managed to gain the upper hand. After that the forest was on fire and Itachi-sensei found us." Karan said.

"That's all?" Konan said watching the girl carefully.

"Yes." Karan said not breaking eye contact. Konan looked like she wanted to say something but decided against it.

"You must be hungry. Let's get you something to eat." She said leading the girl out of the room. Karan stopped at the door and looked back at her brother. "He'll be fine. He should be up in a little while."

Karan just nodded and followed Konan. They arrived at a small kitchen. Konan made some rice and chicken stir-fry.

"Itadakimasu" Karan said with her hands together before digging in.

"I have to go check up on some things. Don't go outside." Konan said before using her paper jutsu to disappear.

Karan was in the kitchen alone eating her food when Itachi walked in.

"You're awake." He said as he walked to sit at the table.

"Yeah, I woke up a little while ago." She said picking up her tea.

"And your brother?" He asked.

"He's still asleep."

"Karan, we need to talk about what happened in the forest." Itachi said.

"You mean the rogue ninja," Karan said trying to divert the conversation away from what she knew he really wanted to talk about.

"Yes, when you were fighting did anything strange happen?" He asked.

"No, nothing. They were just your ordinary rogue ninja." She said not looking away from her plate of food.

"Are you sure?" Itachi said not taking his eyes off the young girl.

"Yes sensei." Karan said looking right at him and moving a lock of hair behind her ear subtly pulling her earlobe a bit. That's when Itachi realized what she was trying to tell him. Someone might be listening to their conversation.

He closed his eyes and concentrated. When he opened his eyes he activated his Sharingan and cast a genjutsu so he could talk to his student without any one over hearing.

The genjutsu illusion appeared to be the lake close to the house they were previously staying at before leaving to Amegakure.

"Karan, what happened in the forest?" He asked.

"We got split up and we were ambushed. Kaien was captured by two rogue ninja while the third one came after me. We fought and I managed to beat her. I left her tied to a tree and transformed into her to rescue Kai. It was going well until we tried to get away. They found us and we fought. Everything was going good until they managed to get the upper hand. One of them used Senbon on Kaien and he wouldn't move. I thought he was…dead. They were about to attack me but before they could, it was like I could see what they were going to do before they did. I fought back and I took one of them out but the other snuck up behind me. He was going to finish me off but Kai attacked from behind we took him out. He was different, his eyes were red with two tomoe in them and he said mine were the same. What's going on Sensei?" She asked. For the first time since Itachi had met them he saw the girl standing in front of him was scared.

"You've seen how my eyes change when I fight." He asked and she nodded.

"It's a Kekkei Genkai dojutsu that belongs to the Uchiha clan. When a member of our clan goes through a traumatic event, a special chakra is released that changes our eyes. That is how the Sharingan is activated. It gives us special abilities, we can read a person's moves so we can act before they have a chance to do anything. With training there are other things we can do like genjutsu but you have to be careful, using the Sharingan without training drains your chakra faster than just using ninjutsu, that's why you and Kaien were unconscious for several days." Itachi explained.

"How do we train?" Karan asked.

"There are a few methods but for know focus on getting better." Itachi said.

"Sensei, don't tell Madara." Karan said Her request surprised him.

"Why don't you want him to know?" Itachi asked. He was not planning on mentioning it to him unless he somehow figured it out himself or he saw the twins use it.

"He's not a good person. The way he looks at us, like we're not people just tools to do whatever he wants isn't right. He'd probably want to use us for his own gain." Karan explained.

'She's so perceptive.' Itachi thought.

"I won't tell him, I promise but you'll have to be careful not to use it around him. You also have to make sure Kaien doesn't tell him. He's bound to suspect something if one of you activates it and not the other." Itachi pointed out.

"This is why he's been training us isn't it?" Karan asked.

Itachi couldn't help but remember the conversation he had had with Madara a year earlier, 'I don't need them specifically, I need their Sharingan' he had said.

"Yes." He answered.

"Why?"

"I don't know." He answered honestly. "But whatever it is, it can't be good. I have to undo the illusion someone's coming."

In a second everything faded away and they were back. They both heard footstep and went back to their meal.

"Karan?" They heard Kaien ask.

She looked up and gave her brother a small smile.

"About time you woke up." She said.

"Look who's talking." He retorted.

"Children, don't fight." Konan said walking in and serving Kaien a bowl of food.

"We're not fighting" They answered at the same time.

"Eat your food we'll talk later." Itachi said getting up and walking out of the kitchen.

A Few Hours Later

The twins were in the lounge room sitting in front of Madara and Itachi. They had just recounted everything that had happened in the forest with a few minor details omitted. Karan and Kaien had talked after lunch and agreed to keep their Sharingan a secret.

"Is that everything." Madara asked gauging their reactions.

"Yes." They said at the same time.

"Very well. Time to discuss the future of your training. Itachi will not be able to continue training you and you aren't going back to the safe house. From now on you will be staying here with Konan and Pein. They will continue your training. Do as you are told." He said before he turned to Itachi.

"We leave tomorrow morning, your partner will be meeting us there." And with that he vanished.

"So this is it" Kaien said.

"Unfortunately for now it is." Itachi said.

"What do we do now?" Karan asked.

"You continue your training. Focus on strengthening you weak points and refining your techniques. Keep those eyes open when you can." He said. Karan and Kaien gave him a nod confirming they understood the double meaning behind his words. "I have something for you two." He reached into his pocket and pulled out two small black fabric bags. He handed them one and they opened them. Inside Kaien's bag was a black wristband with the Uchiha crest on it. Karan's bad had a silver chain necklace with an Uchiha crest pendant.

"You two have improved in leaps and bounds in the past year and I am very proud of how much you've grown. The symbol on your necklace and wristband is of our clan. I thought it was time you both started wearing it." Itachi explained.

Both of the twins got up and bowed. "Arigato Sensei" they said.

Itachi couldn't help but smiled a bit. He could help but be reminded of his brother.

"You two should go to bed. I have a feeling your training is going to start early tomorrow." He told them. The twins looked at each other and nodded before standing up and walking towards Itachi. Before he knew it they had thrown themselves at him and were hugging him. Itachi was startled and tense but managed to relax a bit and hugged them back. They let go and ran off to their room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Three Months Later-**

Since Itachi had left to meet up with his new partner Karan and Kaien were left in Konan and Pein's care which was essentially the care of no one since they were never around. Madara occasionally stopped by to check on their training and to test their progress.

The twins of course never progressed enough for his liking and he took it out on them. The twins as always stuck together and protected each other when they could.

On the days they were completely on their own they would spar and practice using their Sharingan as best as they could. Of course there was only so much they could do on their own.

When they weren't training they did what most kids their age would do if stuck in a secret hideout, they explored. Which is where all their troubles started.

"Kai, you have to be quiet." Karan whispered to her brother as they crawled through the vents of the tower.

"How can you keep kicking me?" he groaned.

"I told you to give me some space in case we had to go back. Seriously Kai, how are we going to get good at spying if you can't keep it down?" Karan retorted.

"That's why I asked to go first Kar." Kaien retorted.

"You can't even tell the difference between east and west, no way I was going to let you get us lost in the vents again." Karan said.

"I got us out." Kaien defended.

"We ended up in a morgue." Karan said.

"But we didn't get caught. Respect your older brother." He said.

"By five minutes." Karan grunted as he turned down a vent that got wider so the siblings could be next to each other.

"So much better, I can get some…" Kaien started.

"Shhh!" Karan shushed.

"Wha…" He started before Karan put a hand on his mouth to muffle the sounds before turning his head so he could see.

"That's it?" Konan said.

"That's what all those monks were guarding. For a temple it was really drab. There wasn't anything there except that thing. I gave them a very tasteful display of my art though isn't that right Sasori?" A loud blond said.

"Deidara shut up." Sasori said.

"For a powerful legendary gem, it looks really… small." Deidara said.

"Size doesn't matter, the monks dedicated their lives to guarding the Heart of Kandracar. I know a few interested parties who would pay a fortune for it." Kakuzu answered taking a closer look at the gem.

"You take the fun out of everything." Deidara answered.

"Where do you think the money to buy your art supplies comes from?" Kakuzu deadpanned.

"There are plenty of people who would pay for one of my masterpieces." Deidara said.

"I've yet to see a dime of that money." Kakuzu said.

"Either way there's never such a thing as having too much money. We will need more of it to get the resources we need to achieve our goal." Pein said walking in.

"I know a few places I can ask to see if anyone's interested in the gem." Kakuzu said.

"Not yet. We can still find a use for it here. Until then you should all get some rest, Itachi and Kisame should be here before midnight." Pein said.

"I'll escort you all to your rooms." Konan said leading everyone out.

"Coast is clear." Kaien said.

"We should go back to the training floor." Karan said.

"Come on Kar, let's get a closer look at the treasure." Kaien said.

"Kai!" Karan whispered harshly as her brother lifted up the grate and jumped down. "Uh" She groaned before following after him.

"Wow, it is small." Kaien said trying to pick it up but Karan slapped his hand away. "Ow hey!"

"Don't touch it. We don't even know what it does." Karan reprimanded.

"It's just a rock. Except it glows." Kaien said.

"It's pretty." Karan said. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Me either." He said.

"Nagato do you really think it'll work?" They heard Konan as she started walking closer.

"Hide!" Karan said.

They quickly ran and hid under on of the tables on the far side of the room and waited.

"The Gem is supposed to be on of the Sage of Six Path's relics. The gen is imbued with his own chakra. It should strengthen the rinnegan's power." Pein answered. "If we're going to go after the Jinchuriki we'll need it to extract the tailed beasts from their hosts."

"We already have the statue." Konan said. "It's too risky."

"We don't know if the statue will be enough." Nagato said. "In case we need more power we'll have the gem."

"You're already spreading yourself thin as it is." Konan said concerned.

"It's not your decision It's mine." Nagato said before walking away konan following after him.

"You heard him? The gem can make us stronger." Kaien said.

"What's a Jinchuriki?" Karan asked and he brother just shrugged not knowing either.

"We should take it." Kaien said.

"Are you crazy? He'll kill us if we do." Karan said.

"Not if we have the gem. It can help us protect ourselves from him." Kaien said. "We can run away."

"And go where?" Karan said.

"Konoha? That's where Itachi sensei is from right?" Kaien said.

"He'd never let us go. He'd find us and drag us back." Karan said.

"He'd never catch us." Kaien said with a smirk.

"You mean he'd never catch me." Karan said with a smirk.

"Hey I'm just as fast as you." Kaien said.

"Keep telling yourself that." Karan said climbing onto the table and lifting up the vent grate. "Come on, it's almost dinner and Konan's probably looking for us."

"Okay." Kaien said looking at the gem.

"Kai." Karan called out.

"Going." Kaien said grabbing the gem and putting it in his pocket.

'You'll thank me later.' He thought as he followed after his sister.

 **After Dinner-**

The twins quietly ate the grilled mackerel and rice Konan had served the twins. After they finished they cleaned up after themselves and were about to get ready for bed when someone walked into the kitchen.

"You two have grown since the last time I saw you." Itachi said with a small smile.

"Sensei!" the twins cheered before going to hug him.

"Oh." He said being taken by surprise.

"Sensei, I mastered the earth release!" Kaien said proudly.

"I learned a new fire jutsu and I can do that trick with the shuriken you showed us!" Karan said.

"I can't wait to see it." Itachi said amused.

"Itachi, we weren't expecting you until later." Madara said making both twins tense. He had never approved of how close the twins were with their sensei.

"Kisame wanted to stay and enjoy some more time in the hot springs so I came ahead." Itachi said. "I was just bidding Karan and Kaien goodnight."

"Of course you were." Madara said. "I'm sure you'll want to see how much progress or lack there of they've had with their training."

"I'm sure they have been doing well in all aspects of their training." Itachi said.

"Not in what really matters." Madara said. "Go to bed I'll expect to see you in the training room at sunrise."

"Yes Sir." The twins said at the same time. "Good night." The said bowing before scurrying off to their room.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Next Morning.**

Karan woke up before the sun had rised. Kaien was in the bed next to hers snoring, completely oblivious to the world around him. Karan quickly got up and jumped to her brother's bed.

"Kai." Karan whispered shaking her brother softly but Kaien was a heavy sleeper and didn't stir.

"Kaien." Karan said louder but Kaien just let out a snore.

"Kaien!" Karan said pushing her brother off his bed.

"Wha!" Kaien said as he shouted surprised.

"Oh good you're up." Karan said.

"Karan!" Kaien yelled angrily.

"We have to get ready for training." Karan reminded him.

"Oh!" he said jumping to his feet. He grabbed his clothes and headed to the bathroom but his sister beat him to it. "hey!"

"You should have woken up earlier." Karan said as she closed the door.

"UH!" He groaned.

They quickly got dressed and grabbed their gear before heading to the kitchen. They each grabbed an apple before heading down to the training floor.

"Want to spar?" Kaien said.

"Need to warm up first. Run through some katas and maybe some meditation." I said.

"Uh how can you sit still for so long." Kaien said.

"That's part of why it's such a good exercise. It takes a lot of physical and mental energy to do it right." Karan said.

"Your sister's right Kaien. I'm glad you two have been keeping up with your training regimen." Itachi said.

"We had a lot of time." Kaien said.

"Have you two been practicing anything new?" Itachi asked. The double meaning was lost on Kaien but Karan caught on pretty fast.

"A bit but I don't think we've gotten better." Karan said and Kaien gave her a look. Karan gave him a look back and he finally caught on.

"It's still hard to keep up with how much chakra it takes." Kaien said.

"That gets better with practice and by using it more. I imagine you have it easier since you have better chakra control?" Itachi asked Karan.

"I don't get as tired as Kai but it's still hard to keep up." Karan said.

"Can you show me? Spar while using your Sharingan." Itachi said.

"Uh okay." Karan said getting up.

"Anything goes?" Kaien said.

"You sure about that?" Karan said with a smirk.

"On second thought no shuriken, those things hurt." Kaien said.

"Okay." She said.

"Whenever you're ready." Itachi said. Both twins closed their eyes and opened them to reveal their Sharingan.

'Both of them have two tomoe on their eyes. They've advanced faster than I expected they would.' Itachi thought.

A second after they opened their eyes they moved. Itachi had seen them spar before but with the Sharingan they moved faster. They could predict each other's movements and act accordingly. If one threw a punching the other would dodge or block. Eventually they'd catch on and go on the offensive. Kaien threw a punch Karan would deflect and kick Kaien to the side. She'd speed to try and land another hit but Kaien used a substitution at the last minute and snuck up on her. She copied his substitution.

"Fire Style: Giant Fireball Jutsu" She shouted before shooting a fireball at him.

"Crap." Kaien shouted jumping out of the way just in time. "That's how you want to play it, fine." He said before making hand signs. "Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu!"

Karan quickly made some hand signs and slammed her hands on the floor.

"Earth Style: Mudwall jutsu." Karan called out. A giant wall rose from the ground and blocked the attack. At least it appeared like it did. The wall started cracking before the force of the blast blew Karan back but she quickly landed on her feet just in time to see the shuriken lying towards her.

Karan quickly got a kunai and deflected each of them with ease just as she was getting ready for a counter attack someone started clapping.

Karan and Kaien quickly turned to see who was clapping and froze when they saw Madara standing there.

"Very impressive. You both unlocked your Sharingan." Madara said.

The twins quickly deactivated their Sharingans and slowly moved to stand close to each other.

"Their training has paid off." Itachi said. "Whatever changes you made to their regimen has gotten you the results you wanted."

"It's a lot more developed than I anticipated. Activate it." He ordered.

"No." Kaien said defiantly.

"Kai." Karan chastised.

"No? Fine." Madara said before disappearing and then appearing in front of Kaien and kicking him back.

"KAI!" Karan yelled before Madara punched her knocking her down.

"Fire Style: Giant Fireball jutsu!" Kaien fired but it just phased through him. Madara disappeared before hitting Kaien again. "Uh." He grunted as he fell next to his sister.

Karan sat up with a grunt and moved next to her brother.

"You really think you stand a chance against me you pathetic brats?" Madara growled.

"Get away from my brother." Karan said glaring at Madara with her Sharingan activated.

"You're… never going to… hurt us again." Kaien said taking his sister's hand and taking out the gem from before.

"Where did you get that?!" Madara shouted before the gem started glowing brighter and brighter before they disappeared.

"Did they teleport?" Itachi said. "All traces of their Chakra are completely gone."

"No, this is much worse." Madara said.


End file.
